


Just Get On With It!

by BabyDoll67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Cas is done with Gabriel's shit, F/M, Female Cas, Gabriel being the trickster, Gender Swap Cas, M/M, Smut, Top Dean, gender bend, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDoll67/pseuds/BabyDoll67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is tired of Castiel and Dean’s eye sex and wants them to just get on with it, so with the help of Sam and angel magic he pulls his biggest prank yet. He turns his baby brother, into his baby sister. Full of humour and hijinks and of course, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Get On With It!

**Author's Note:**

> This short little prank piece is based off something my friends and I talked about. Feedback would be awesome!

Castiel was getting tired of his brother’s tricks, sure the innocent “pouring-syrup-all-over-your-precious-wings” could have been an accident, but he had no doubt this was not. Who accidentally turns their brother’s vessel into a female? Certainly not Gabriel. As far as Cas could tell he was fairly small, had the same black hair as he had before, as well as his trademark almost too blue eyes. Same as he had always been, just smaller and more feminine. Sure it was only his vessel that was male, as angels are non-gendered beings, but he had grown quite fond of Jimmy Novak’s body, and had come to think of it as his own over the past years, especially with Jimmy gone. Castiel had come to think of himself as a male human, and he even had been for a while. This was certainly a change he hadn’t expected.   
Now he just had to get back to the Winchesters without losing his cool, he had faith Sam could find a way to turn him back. Or summon Gabriel to change him back, the archangel had always had a sweet spot for the younger Winchester brother. Dean on the other hand, he wasn’t sure about, he only ever researched when he absolutely had to, and this was no urgent hunt. A minor setback, trying to get to know his new body, get used to the unusual smallness, but nothing the angel couldn’t handle for a while. Though Cas was sure if he asked him to Dean would help, the hunter was extremely gracious towards him, treating him like family. If Cas really wanted to be rid of this form he was sure Dean would help as much as he could. 

Castiel neared the bunker and parked his car a short distance from the door as to not draw any unwarranted attention. Baby was parked much closer, but Dean would never leave his car too far from his sight as it was, it was a small miracle he had even left it outside when there was that large garage hidden from sight. The short walk was uneventful, a few birds chirping and the sun shining on Cas’ long black hair which kept falling in his face, how inconvenient, he thought. He wasn’t yet used to the smaller steps he took, or looking down to see his slim female body, curvy instead of the flat plains he was so accustomed to. As he was within ten or so minutes from the door, judging by the fallen tree he used as a marker he heard the low rumble of the Impala coming from behind him. Cas turned and stopped, waiting for the car to round the turn and near him. Dean drove fast, as always, but when catching a glance of Cas he slowed to halt a few meters away from where he stood. 

“What is a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?” Dean asked in Castiel’s direction, confused at first he started to give Dean the ‘I-am-not-sure-what-you’re-saying’ head tilt, then remembering he was the ‘pretty girl’. 

“Dean.” Cas sighed, crossing his arms. 

“You know me?” Dean looked shocked at first. “I think I would remember a face like yours, I mean, you’re something else.”

“Dean…” Cas was unsure of how to respond. “I… uh.”

“What’s your name gorgeous?” Cas knew the answer to that one.

“Castiel.” He looked up to meet Dean’s eyes, not even realizing he had been staring down at his feet. “Dean, I fear Gabriel has shifted my body into that of a females.”

“Holy shit!” Dean reeled back in his seat, blinking a few times then studying Castiel up and down. “I would say he has, you’re a full blown hottie Cas. C’mon let’s get back to the bunker and figure this out.”

“Okay.” Cas nodded, jumping in shotgun of Baby like he always had and letting Dean oogle him as he walked past the car.

When they arrived at the bunker Dean instinctively went to open Castiel’s car door as if he was on a date with him. ‘Or is it her now?’ Dean wondered internally, raking his eyes over Castiel again. His body was short, maybe 5’5 at most, long black hair that had the same ‘I-just-had-sex’ look to it as the male version. Same bright blue eyes, same pale skin, but that was about it. He had curves, a small waist and an ass that just, wow. It was like Gabriel had accidentally tailor made his perfect girl when he body-swapped Cas. Speaking of, how had he even done it? Was it a full body swap with a new vessel, or had he just swapped the gender of Jimmy. That was what it looked like. Dean had secretly always thought Castiel was attractive, probably had to do with his dirty little secret only Sam knew about, he was a bit bi-curious. There had been a few guys here and there that he had thought were hot, hell he would even have done a few of them, but Castiel was something else, something different. He liked Cas’ personality as well, not just his body. He would want more than just one night with the nerdy little angel, but he would never whisper that to a soul. It would get them both in trouble, people used who you loved as a weapon against you, he had no doubts Cas could hold his own, but he wasn’t taking that risk.   
As they entered the bunker Cas was looking rather shy, a bit scared even. Dean wanted so badly to comfort him, especially now that he was so small. So he did, wrapping a large arm around Castiel’s small shoulders and pulling him closer to him. He could feel the warmth of where they touched down his side, Cas stilled for a moment then eased into the touch. He hadn’t expected Dean to be as good about this as he was. He appreciated Dean’s comforting side hug type thing, arm slung around his shoulders. It made him feel less scared though he was unsure what he was so scared of in the first place. Sam should be the only person in the bunker. 

When they entered the library Sam was sitting at his laptop, typing away. He looked up, eyes going wide and then angry. “Dean! I thought we agreed on not bringing one-nighters to the bunker!”

“Dude, chill. It’s Cas.” Dean let him go though, Cas immediately missing the arm, but separating from him none the less. 

“It is not, Cas is a dude.” Sam shook his head. 

“I was until Gabriel gender-swapped me. Hello Sam.” Cas sighed.

“You’re… you’re actually Castiel? Angel? Trench coat?” Sam stammered, getting up and moving towards him. 

“Yes.” Castiel tried to make eye contact with Sam, but he was far too tall. “I fear Gabriel has done this as a cruel prank, and he has disappeared. I would like to return to my previous form sooner rather than later, but I have no idea how.”

Sam looked shocked, then started laughing to the point he had to put a massive hand on the desk to hold him up. Cas wasn’t angry, the situation could be seen as funny. Still after at least two minutes of straight laughing he popped his hip and crossed his arms, putting on his best ‘bitch-face’ as Dean would call it. Dean looked down at him and shrugged in a ‘what-can-you-do?’ way. 

“S-sorry, I just, Gabriel said something to me and I never expected him to do this.” Sam straightened and stammered an apology. 

“What did Gabriel say?” Cas asked, still not used to his high but yet still gravely voice. 

“He was going to make sure his latest prank was the biggest yet.” Sam explained. “I thought he would dye your hair pink or something, not make you a chick!”

“Pink hair would have been a much appreciated alternative to him changing my vessel completely.” Cas sighed and shook his (or is it her now? Sam wondered) head. 

“Okay, as much as I am enjoying this talk, I am starving. Let’s eat.” Dean complained, then holding up the bag of food he had returned home with. 

Cas nodded greedily, he could go for a burger right about now. He was an angel and didn’t technically have to eat, but in his weakened state after months of being graceless and just recently finding it he had acquired quite the taste for food. It helped him when he was feeling tired, which was more often after he lost his grace. They sat around the kitchen island tables, munching on burgers or in Sam’s case a salad. Dean had picked up two burgers, both for himself, but had passed one to Castiel without a word.   
They ate in silence, but halfway through his large burger Castiel sat it down on his plate and shook his head, hair falling in his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, looking down at the half eaten burger. 

“I… I am full.” Cas looked shocked. “It makes sense that in my smaller form I require less food it just surprised me.” 

Dean nabbed the rest of the burger and added it to his plate, Sam shaking his head at him. Cas sat quietly, watching Dean finish off the rest of his burger. Sam finished his salad shortly after and got up to leave. Researching another case was his excuse when he left the room throwing his empty plastic salad-bowl in the bin as he exited. 

“You’ve got a bit of burger in your hair.” Dean chuckled, then reaching his hand out to touch Castiel’s locks. “Let me get it for you.”  
Castiel sat statue still, carefully watching Dean reach out and grab a morsel of food from his hair and flick it on the floor. 

“You should probably take a shower to clean your hair, girls have to do that a lot more than we do because stuff gets in it. Plus the water pressure here is pretty awesome.” Dean shrugged, dumping their plates in the bin. 

“Yes, that would probably be a good idea. This hair is, inconvenient, to say the least.” Cas nodded, getting up from his stool.

“By the way, where did you get the clothes?” Dean asked just as Cas turned to leave. 

“The body change came with them.” Cas shrugged, leaving the kitchen and heading to the bathroom stopping only to grab a towel. 

When entering the bathroom Castiel was reminded of his days as a human. In the bunker he had lived for a short while, before Dean kicked him out. He held no qualms over that, he knew he had thought it was for the better, to save his brother. It still hurt a bit though. He turned the water on, steamy but not scalding. Carefully he pulled his shirt, a plain white t-shirt, over his head. It caught on his hair for a moment, but he was able to maneuver out. Next was the white bra, Castiel wasn’t exactly experienced with bras, he had never used one, and the only time he had been with a girl was years ago. He had let her do it last time as well, leaving him completely useless when it came to getting out of one. For several minutes he spun around, pulling and yanking at the straps still unable to get out. Angrily he even attempted to use his weakened grace to unlatch it, but nothing was working. Huffing, he tried pulling his arm out of the strap but even when he was successfully able to get one arm out he was flailing to get the other. After at least ten minutes of unsuccessfully yanking and wiggling he managed to slide it down his body, but only to his hips before it was stuck again. Cas growled and whined, then pulling the bra around so that the latch was in the front. He watched carefully as he pulled every way, then figuring out how to actually unlatch the breast-holding demon.   
Castiel was happy to slide out of his tight black jeans, and slipped out of his pink socks. His underwear were simple black silk, nothing special. He got in the shower, the water was still warm thankfully and let the water clean his new body. Cas looked down as stared at his new vessel. Putting a dab of body wash he found in the shower he ran his small hand over his body. He was soft, curves moving easily under his hands. His hair was sticking to his back, reaching just above his waist. He rinsed his body under the water stream, then grabbing the shampoo from the shelf. He added a lot to his hand, enough to fill his palm and scrubbed it through his hair. Rinsing his hair he grabbed Sam’s conditioner. Filling his palm again he knew he would have to let it soak in after applying it. He ran it through his hair, then running his hand over his soft face. No facial hair, the stubble he had always had was replaced with baby soft skin. Raising his arms to the water he noticed they too were bare, as were his underarms and legs. His whole body was pretty much free of hair. Rinsing his silken hair out again he turned the water off and left the shower. 

Cas pulled a towel around his body, and wrapped his hair in the other he had brought in for that reason. Cas was happy he didn’t need to hold the towel wrapped around his body because his chest easily kept it in place. Turning to grab his clothes he saw that they were gone, sole for the underwear, which were now pink and lacy. Growling and huffing angry words under his breath Castiel dried off as best he could then spent a few minutes drying his hair as well. He pulled on the lacy underwear, which were shocking comfortable and equally as silky as his previous black silk underwear. Again he struggled to get his bra on, if he thought it was hard to get off, he clearly had no idea how impossible it was to put one on. 

Finally he just gave up and pulled the towel over his chest, left the bra un-hinged and went to find his clothes. Wandering towards the bedrooms he went to where he had slept as a human, maybe Gabriel had been nice enough to give him clothes. In his room, which was now a rather alarming shade of light baby-girl pink decked out in the girliest décor Gabriel could dream up. The white fluffy bedsheets looked comfortable, and the light blue, pink and mint pillows were dabbled across the top area. In the dresser, also a creamy white, there were a few bras, all colourful and what Castiel would assume were more for looks and less for function. Some lingerie, of course Gabriel would leave him something like them. One set was silken white and transparent in areas. Feathers ran across the bodice and down the sides. Small fake diamonds dabbled down the transparent sides. The panties had no butt to them, a thong, Cas thought. They were silk white as well, with the same diamonds in designs around the crotch. A set of white feather wings were stowed away in the same drawer, as well as a halo. Cas sighed a shook his head, opening another drawer. Inside was a pair of what Castiel knew to be leggings, and they looked vastly more comfortable than what he had been wearing before. He slipped them on, they were warm and fit him like a glove. Turning to look in the mirror he saw they were skin tight and hugged his female curves. He didn’t find a single shirt in the whole room, and decided this was probably some ploy set by Gabriel to embarrass him further.   
Wrapping the towel around his top he left the room wearing only leggings and a bra that was loosely hanging off his shoulders as he still had no idea how to latch the damn thing. He knew he only had one choice, ask Dean for a shirt. He could ask Sam as well, but he was closer with Dean, and his shirts would fit better. Carefully he held the towel with a vice grip and knocked on the door to Dean’s bedroom. 

“Dean?” Cas asked from the other side of his door. 

Dean lifted his head from the pillow he was laying on, there was a girl on the other side of his door? Cas is a girl he reminded himself. 

“That you Cas?” Dean asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes, I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt. It seems it has disappeared. I checked my room but Gabriel has changed it. He left some rather appalling clothes, and lingerie, but no shirts.” Dean nearly choked on his own breath when Cas said lingerie. 

“Alright, what are you wearing right now?” Dean asked, if he had no shirt what could Cas possibly be wearing?

“A bra, sort of, and a towel.” The voice sighed the sort of, how do you sort of wear a bra?

Dean opened the door to see the small girl, clutching a towel around her bust with two pink lace straps hanging off her slim pale shoulders. Her hair was waving already, and her blue eyes looked beyond tired of Gabriel’s shit. 

“What do you mean, sort of a bra?” Dean stepped aside to let Castiel come in. 

“I am having difficulty latching it. They are impossible.” Cas muttered, stepping inside Dean’s room. 

“Do you want me to help?” Dean asked before he could stop himself. “I mean, I used to do it for Lisa when she was having trouble. I could get it for you.”

“I would appreciate that, thank you.” Cas nodded, dropping the towel in the back but keeping it secured around his front half. 

Dean grabbed both sides and quickly latched it, but not before dragging his eyes across Castiel’s soft curves and the small of his back. Cas turned around, he was red in the face, and still had the towel clutched over his chest. Dean grabbed an old AC/DC t-shirt of his and handed it to Castiel, who took it and nodded. Dean turned his back and let Cas get changed, he heard the thump of the towel and waited a minute before turning around. Castiel wore his shirt like a dress, it was loose everywhere but his chest, and it ended just above his knees. 

“You can tie it if you want, I’ve seen girls do it before.” Dean smiled down at Cas. 

“Thanks. For the shirt, and the help.” Cas smiled up at Dean, he (she?) was beautiful. Castiel’s bright blue eyes dazzled. Dean had always loved Castiel’s eyes, the way they reflected his every emotion. 

“You’re welcome Cas.” Dean kept his eye contact, smiling at the angel. 

Cas was the first to break eye contact, averting them to the floor. He pulled Dean’s shirt so that it was tied at his waist, twisting it around his finger and tucking it under. Dean tried his hardest not to love how hot Cas looked in his shirt. And when he turned to leave Dean’s room Dean tried not to check out his incredible ass. 

He said he tried, not that he succeeded. 

Dean left his room right behind Cas, though Cas was a few steps ahead of him. They both walked towards the library, Castiel found a seat in a chair across from Sam, Dean sitting next to the angel. Cas made a face as if he had smelled something bad, then shook his head a bit. A few droplets of water fell stray on Dean’s arm. He wiped them away, then looked at the weird face his was making. 

“What’s with the face Cas?” Cas looked up at Dean.

“Gabriel was here. Recently.” Cas muttered looking angrily around the room. The female face was gorgeously angry, her soft features turned up in disgusted glare. She was adorably angry, Dean hated to admit. 

“How recently? That little sonuvabitch owes you a body swap.” Dean asked. 

“Very. I doubt he has been gone long, if he is gone at all. I can feel him strongly, he may be elsewhere in the bunker at the moment.” 

“Sammy, you know where he is?” Dean gave a pointed look to his brother, who hadn’t spoken a word since they arrived. 

“Uh, no. He might be in the kitchen stealing your junk food. He does have a sweet tooth.” Sam shrugged, pulling a bit at his collar.

Cas immediately jumped from his seat and bolted towards the kitchen, but Dean stayed behind to give a sideways look at his brother who looked a bit nervous. “Something wrong Sammy?”

“No, uh, just not used to Cas yet. It’s all so weird.” Sam was red in the face, the weirdo.

“You got me there.” Dean nodded, then leaving the library to chase after the angel. 

Sam watched as Dean left and turned towards the kitchen, as far away from the library he could make a valid excuse for. How Cas hadn’t realized the archangel had been sitting right next to Sam was beyond him, but by the way he ran from the room he could only hope it was because he wanted to find Gabriel, not because he knew what was happening. Gabriel, who had been having a conversation on his maniacal plan to get Dean to “pull his head out of his ass and just fuck Cas already” by turning Cas in to the women of Dean’s desire had disappeared as soon as he felt them leaving Dean’s room. He had been very angry his plan to steal Cas’ clothes leaving him with no shirt had failed, Dean had stronger willpower than he gave him credit for. Impressive, but Gabriel was very worked up that his plan had failed, again. Therefor to take his built up evil out on someone, instead of angel poofing elsewhere he made himself invisible to everyone but Sam. As Dean and Cas entered the room, Cas still wet from his shower, Gabriel lowered his hand to the crotch of Sam’s pants. Sam, trying desperately to keep his cool, buried himself in the book he was supposed to be researching from. When Dean asked him where he thought Gabriel could be he couldn’t just say he was on his knees in front of him, placing kisses on the front of his jeans. So he said he suggested the kitchen, far enough away he could haul Gabriel to his bedroom uninterrupted. Cas left in a flurry of dark hair and billowing t-shirt, whereas Dean stayed to give Sam a weird look. Asking another question before leaving after the angel. 

As soon as Dean was gone he glared down at the angel, who was grinning up at him. “The kitchen eh? Bet we could find some fun things in there.”   
“What if they had seen you Gabriel!” Sam whisper yelled. 

“So what?” He grins again. “Though I would love to do you right here, I suppose you want to go to your room?” 

“Yes, now lets go before those two realize they’ve been duped.” Sam suggested, grabbing the angel off the floor and hauling him towards his bedroom. “I am turning in for the night, goodnight guys!” He called down the hall so he will be left undisturbed. 

“G’night Sammy!” Dean called out from the kitchen. 

In the kitchen Cas sat pouting, pretty pink bottom lip stuck out. Dean smiled at the angel, grabbing a bag of chips from the supply he kept. He sat across from Castiel and offered the bag to him, Cas reached a small hand inside and grabbed a few, popping one in his mouth. 

“So the archangel isn’t in here then.” Dean sighed. 

“No, he was in the library.” Cas looked up at Dean with a half-smile he assumed was apologetic. 

“He was what?” Dean nearly spit out his chips. 

“He was in the library, with Sam. He seems to be gone now, but he was there right before we entered.” Cas shrugged, popping another chip in his mouth. “Sam knew. He is probably in on the prank.” 

“Sam and I used to have a prank war, though I never thought he would prank you with the help of Gabriel.” Dean shook his head. 

“Not his doing. Gabriel is likely the one who did it, Sam is just covering his tracks. I am sure he has many parts planned, though I am not sure why. Every prank he plays has some meaning to it. You of all people would know.” 

“Play your role, your brother is your weakness, you’re right. Though I don’t know what turning you into a girl could possibly mean.”

“I don’t know either. But I think we will know soon.”

“Yup. Maybe we should get some sleep too. It has been a helluva day.”

Cas nodded, he could use a rest just to take his mind off things for a while. “Yes, I think that would be nice.”

Together the pair walked towards their bedrooms, Dean coming to his first. 

“G’night Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean.” Cas smiled, then turned towards his room. 

Dean watched as Castiel ducked in to his room, then he opened his door and closed it behind him. It had been a weird day, really weird. Castiel’s new form was stuck in his head, beautiful blue eyes, soft curves, long dark hair. She was beautiful, nearly as beautiful as the male counterpart. Dean changed in to a pair of grey sweats and tossed his shirt over to the corner of his room, then climbing in to his bed. He was greeted by his memory foam, and fell asleep dreaming of those big blue eyes. 

Dean awoke to a scream just a few feet away. 

“GABRIEL!” screeched the female voice, Cas, he reminded himself. 

Dean jumped from his warm bed, body still not fully awake and ducked out the door. Cas was still in his room. Dean opened the bedroom door swiftly, unsure of what to expect.   
But Castiel, if fuzzy pink handcuffs cuffed to each white wood bedpost was not it in the slightest. Wearing nothing but white ‘angel’ lingerie and a very angry glare Cas looked ready to kill his brother. Dean’s jaw hit the floor and he stood stupefied in the doorway. He heard loud footsteps from behind him.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, stopping right behind his brother, then looking at the scene. “Oh my-“

“Could you guys help instead of gaping like a bunch of dumb fish!” Cas growled, shaking his wrists and ankles in their fuzzy restraints. 

“Shouldn’t you be able to break out of those?” Sam asked, pushing Dean in front of him into the room. 

“They are bound with holy oil.” Cas growled again. 

“Uh, alright. Is there a key?” Dean asked, looking around the room. 

“Check the drawers.”

Sam and Dean nodded and began to check each drawer of the dresser and nightstand but both came up with nothing. Dean turned to the angel, now beside the bed, and looked him up and down. Then spotted a silver key dangling off his right hip, laced on the panties with a white bow. 

“I think I just found the key. Stay still.” Dean carefully put his hand on Castiel’s hip, trying not to think about how warm his skin was, and reached for the key. Grabbing the end of the ribbon carefully he pulled so that the bow came undone. All the while he grabbed the key in his other hand, the last thing he needed was for it to drop to somewhere even more embarrassing. When the bow came undone he nabbed the key and brought it up to the cuffs. 

“Uncuff me please.” Cas sighed, red in the face. 

Dean did as he was told and fit the key in the handcuffs. With a twist one hand was undone, and Cas slipped his petite hand from the binding. Dean went around to the other side and undid the other hand, then looking at Cas as he rubbed his wrists. As he turned around to undo the ankles he looked at Sam, who was completely red in the face. 

“This is so weird.” Sam shook his head. 

Dean unlatched the left ankle, then looked up at Sam. “No kidding. I knew Gabriel was weird, but tying up your brother in a sister’s body with fuzzy cuffs and lingerie is a whole new level of fucked up.” 

Dean un-cuffed Castiel’s last foot, then tossed the key on the dresser. “Do you have any idea how this happened?”

“I was asleep, and when I woke up I was cuffed and in something completely different to what I fell asleep in.” Cas sat up and sighed, shaking his head causing his massive amount of hair to toss. “I have no idea what Gabriel is trying to pull here.”

“I don’t either.” Dean shrugged, sitting on the side of Castiel’s bed, then taking a moment to look around the room. “This room wasn’t always pink was it?”

“Another one of Gabriel’s additions.” 

“Do you think he could be teasing someone besides Cas?” Sam offered. 

“By cuffing Cas to his bed?” Dean shook his head. “Sounds like he was trying to embarrass him. Not tease anyone else.”

“Gabriel is never without reason, we just need to figure out what it is.” Cas spoke up.

“I just think it is weird he would change Cas in to a girl just to put him in lingerie. If he really wanted to embarrass him like that why wouldn’t he keep him in his male body and tie him up in his boxers or something?” Sam shrugged. “I just think there is something we are missing.” 

“You have a good point, Sam. Gabriel has a reason for the gender swap, there are easier ways he could have embarrassed me more in my male body with the same idea.” 

“So we just need to figure out why you’re a girl then.” Dean added. “Then maybe we can reverse it, we know Gabriel isn’t just going to change you back because we figure it out, we are going to need to do what he wants us to do.” 

Cas and Dean had gone out to get food when Sam reported back to Gabriel. 

“What do you mean they don’t get it?!” Gabriel yelled, slapping his head. 

“There is a reason neither of them have made a move yet, they are oblivious, blind! You could spell it out for them and they might not get it!” Sam sighed. “Hell Balthazar even called Cas ‘the angel in the dirty trench-coat who’s in love with you’ and Dean didn’t get it.”

“So what you’re saying is that I’ve got two emotionally dense idiots who can’t figure out they are in love with each other.” Gabriel verified. 

“Pretty much.”

“So what do we do? I turned Cassie into a girl, they don’t get it. I spent hours picking your brother’s brain figuring out the exact perfect girl for him. But no, not a single word. I leave your brother a little treat, angel all tied up and ready for him, NOTHING. Is there a more obvious way to put it without spoiling all the fun? I don’t want to have to put a glowing neon sign above Cassie’s bed that say FUCK EACH OTHER ALREADY but I am not above that if they don’t get it soon!” 

“Maybe we make it a little more obvious to Dean? I mean, he thinks it is all about Cas at this point, if you targeted something specifically at him he might understand.” 

“You’ve got it Moose! Why didn’t I think of that! I mean, sure the girl is all Dean has ever wanted, but he thinks it’s purely accidental! If I throw a curveball and show him he is part of this too he might actually pull his head out of his ass!” Gabriel shot from his seat and gave Sam a big kiss on the cheek. “I gotta figure this out, but you’ll see me soon Sammy.” And in a whoosh of wind the archangel was gone. 

Sam hadn’t the smallest clue what Gabriel was going to do, and he was very excited to find out. When the not-couple arrived home holding bags of food in their hand Sam found it increasingly difficult to not just push them into a room together and yell that they weren’t coming out until they had figured themselves out. Dean was constantly checking out Cas, who seemed utterly oblivious to this. Cas would giggle and flip his hair, unaware of how Dean would get a bit red in the face and swallow hard averting his eyes to his food. It was hilarious to Sam how a girl could knock Dean flat on his lady-killer ass and make him a lovesick puppy. Dean had brought home pie for dessert as well, so after finishing his burger he cut a slice for himself and Cas, dropping it in front of the angel. 

Cas stopped nibbling at his burger and went straight for the pie, grabbing a fork and taking a large bite. When he got a bit of pie filling, apple this time, on his thumb he went to suck it off as he would normally. Dean’s heart nearly stopped, eyes bulging from his head and face flushing a brilliant red, Sam found it nearly impossible to contain his laughter.   
Dean left to his room not long after that. 

When Dean entered his room he flopped haphazardly on his bed. Why had Gabriel made Cas such a hot girl? Hot didn’t even begin cover it, she was perfect. He wanted to push her up against the wall like Cas had done to Meg, but no, it was still Cas who couldn’t possibly have feelings for him. Dean needed a drink.   
Grabbing a beer he wasn’t sure he remembered having in his rom he took a long swig. He took a few more before he heard a yelp coming from the hall. Dean jumped from his bed and ran out to see what was going on, Castiel’s door was shut so he swung it open. 

“Are you okay? I was worried! Are you hurt? Please don’t be hurt.” Dean said, words spilling out of his mouth. “I don’t know why I said any of that. But it’s not a lie. Cas are you okay?”

“Dean?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah it’s Dean, where are you?”

“Behind the bed, I was getting ready for bed and I dropped my phone so I went to get it and twisted my ankle.” Cas muttered, poking his head up from the side of the bed. 

“Here let me get it for you.” Dean moved towards the angel. 

“Wait!”

“What?” 

“I… I am not wearing any pants.”

“Why aren’t you wearing pants?”

“Gabriel took them all.” Cas sighed. 

“I won’t look, I promise.” Dean moved as close as he could before he saw skin, then kneeled to the floor and reached under the bed, looking for the phone. 

“I am in the bed, you can open your eyes now.” 

“Alright.” Dean opened his eyes and looked beneath the bed, grabbing the cell phone. It felt oddly metallic in the palm of his hand. “Did you get a new case?”

“No?” 

Dean turned the phone over, and stuck to the back was a condom package, unopened. Before he could even think he spoke again. 

“Why is there a condom package stuck to your phone?”

“It wasn’t there when I dropped it.” Cas looked stunned, grabbing his phone from Dean’s hand. 

Dean looked down at the angel, inspecting his phone carefully. “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

“I understand how my current form could be seen as attractive, yes.” Cas nodded, blushing. 

“No. I mean all the time. Before you were a girl, you were hot too. I never told you because I am pretty sure you can’t return the feelings, or don’t, whatever, but I always thought that.” Dean couldn’t stop the words falling out of his mouth. 

“I do.” 

“You do what?”

“Return the feelings. I just thought you didn’t.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No.” Cas smiled up at him, then grabbed his arm. “I don’t think I could lie about that if I wanted to.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. 

“The beer we drank, makes us say what we are really thinking, Gabriel is to blame.” 

“Gabriel spiked our drinks?”

“Yes, do you care?”

“Not at all.” Dean grinned, then grabbing Castiel’s face and pulling him in for a kiss he had been waiting years for. 

Dean was then pulled on to the bed, half kneeling as Cas started to sit up to keep the kiss alive. Dean’s tongue begged entry to Cas’ mouth, to which he allowed. Cas tasted like honey and cinnamon, Dean’s new favourite flavour. The kissed deepened, Cas melting in to Dean. When Dean pulled away out of breath Cas honest to god whimpered. Then he look behind Dean to see the door was still wide open. 

“We should close that.” 

“Probably.”

Cas got up to go close it, and as his fingers connected with the door he was turned quickly around. Dean pushed the door shut behind Cas, grabbing him and moving him on to the door he had just shut then kissing him hard. Cas whimpered against him, propped up on Dean’s knee to get better leverage. Dean ran his hands through Castiel’s hair, Cas did the same Dean, tugging a bit. Cas was grinding down on Dean’s thigh, and when they broke apart both had blown pupils and the same lust-driven look on their face. 

“Bed. Now.” Cas commanded, then letting himself be flipped on to the bed. 

Dean clambered on top of the angel so that his legs were thrown on either side of his. Connecting their lips once again Dean moved his way down the angel’s neck, biting nipping and sucking in places. Finally he found what he was looking for, Cas rolled his head back to allow access, where Dean sucked a welt in to his neck. A soft moan escaped Castiel’s lips and he grabbed at Dean’s flannel tugging down. 

“You need less clothes.” He grinned, then pushing the flannel until it was falling off his elbows.

Dean was happy to oblige, tossing the flannel on the floor, followed by the t-shirt he wore underneath. He then pulled at the edge of Castiel’s shirt, and he lifted his arms up so that Dean could add that to the growing pile on the floor. Underneath was a pair of pink satin panties and a matching pink bra, neither seemed like something Cas would wear, even as a girl. Cas played at Dean’s belt, opening it and tugging it off, throwing it over the side of the bed. Then undoing the button and pulling his zipper down. He pushed down the edge of Dean’s jeans, and Dean pulled them off. They were in nothing but their underwear now, Dean was hard as a rock and Cas was squirming in anticipation. Dean lifted Castiel up so he was sitting in his lap, then in one swift move undid his bra and tossed it to the ground. 

“You made that look so easy.” Cas muttered, pulling Deans hair down for another kiss. 

“Practice.”

“You’re mine now.” Cas growled, almost feral. 

“Yours.” Dean agreed, sucking his way down Castiel’s stomach. “All yours.”

Cas was now lying flat under Dean, legs opened enough for Dean to put his thigh in between them. Dean tugged a bit at the edge of Castiel’s panties, Cas lifted his hips and let Dean slide them off. Cas yanked Dean’s boxers down, then pushed him over so he was on top. He wormed his way down so he was face-to-face with Dean’s groin, then shooting Dean an evil grin. He took the head on his mouth, playing at the slit with his tongue and sucking on the velvety area. Dean squirmed and writhed under his touch, how a virgin angel knew what to do was beyond him, but he wasn’t complaining. Expertly Castiel licked a strip down Dean’s cock, then took him all in his mouth, sucking and hallowing his cheeks like he had done this a thousand times before. 

“God Cas. Cas! Gonna come soon if you don’t stop.” Dean moaned, and Cas came off with a wet pop. 

Cas returned the begging with a sly grin, then climbed up towards Dean’s face. “Well then I guess we should get on with it?” 

Dean didn’t need to be told twice, flipping Cas so he was on bottom again Dean put one hand beside Castiel’s shoulder, the other by his entrance. “Going to loosen you up a bit first okay?”

Castiel nodded, letting Dean take the lead. Dean circled Castiel’s wet hole before slowly slipping a finger in, he was tight, unbelievably so. Cas moaned again, not as quiet as before. Dean pumped his finger a few times, before adding another. 

“Unh… De-annnnnn.” He moaned, loud and broken. 

Dean could hardly take it anymore. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, please yes.” Cas nodded. 

Dean grabbed the condom that he had placed on the bedside table, ripping the package open and slipping it on quickly. He then lined himself up with Castiel’s entrance. Cas moved down a bit so that Dean was pressed against him tightly, giving a last look at Cas he slowly let the tip slide in. Cas writhed under him, a moan shaking his body. 

“Dean!” He was loud, very loud, but Dean didn’t mind. “M-more!”

Dean slipped more in, slowly until he buried to the hilt. Cas tightened, then relaxed under him. Slowly he started to churn his hips. 

“Move.” Cas growled. 

Dean pulled out, almost to the tip the pushed back in slow. He did this a few times before Cas grabbed his hips and pulled down. “F-faster.”

Dean sped up, pumping hard and fast, the heat growing between him. “C-cas!” He moaned, not as loud as the angel. 

Cas was quick to return the favor with a broken shout of his name. Repeating it over and over like a prayer. He cried out like a damn porn star, head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. Dean watched in awe at the angel, face flushed, eyes lust-blown to the point they were almost all black with the slightest rim of blue. A few red welts were dabbled along his neck and chest, another two around his hip bones. 

“So good Cas, you’re so good. So beautiful.” Dean moaned, the pressure was building, he could feel his balls being to tighten in anticipation. 

“S-so close.” Cas moaned. “Dean!”

With another broken shout of his name Cas came undone, tightening around Dean’s cock and bringing him right behind him. Dean came hard, flopping down next to the angel as to not squish her under his body mass. Dean pulled out and slipped the condom off, tying it and throwing it in the bin close to the bed. Sweaty and boneless Dean pulled the white covers over himself and the angel, then moving closer so that his head was sitting on top of Castiel’s. Cas then turned around, wrapping his slim arm around Dean’s middle and wrapping a leg over Dean’s, face buried in his chest. 

“This wasn’t just because I am a girl, right?” Cas sighed, sounding wrecked. 

“Not a chance.” Dean verified pulling him closer. 

Sam wasn’t sure if he was disgusted or delighted. Gabriel was dancing around the library crying out in victory after Sam had called him and told him to come quick. Sam was sure he had heard Dean get up and walk down the hall, and knowing Gabriel had pulled something he stayed put. Gabriel showed up as soon as he had picked up and told him where Dena had gone, then sat quietly, shushing Sam every time he asked what was happening. When the door slammed shut down the hall Gabriel poked his head out of the room then turned to grin at Sam. 

“He didn’t leave.” Sam cocked an eyebrow. “It is working!”

Gabriel left the door open just enough so that if Dean was to leave he wouldn’t think twice about it, but enough so that they could hear if anything was happening. A few thuds and creaks meant nothing, the bunker was old and made those sounds anyway, but the first broken cry of his brother’s name was more than enough evidence for Sam. 

“Yes!” Gabriel whisper-shouted. “It worked!”

“What worked?” 

“Truth serum, slipped it into the boy’s drinks and they wouldn’t be able to shut up. So make Cassie take a tumble, Dean comes to the rescue, and then they can’t do anything but say exactly what they have been thinking.” Gabriel explained. 

Sam went to open his mouth and was cut off by another hoarse shout, this time belonging to his brother. “Can we please go somewhere where we won’t hear them?”

“Sure thing moosey.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were in the library. 

“So are you going to turn Cas back into a guy?” 

“He will be in the morning, all he had to do was get Dean to nail him. The only reason he was a girl in the first place was to make it easier for your hyper masculine brother to get past the whole ‘not-so-secretly-in-gay-love-with-an-angel’ thing.” 

“So what do we do now?”

“Just wait and see.” Gabriel shrugged. 

The next morning Dean woke up to Castiel snuggled around him, he felt bigger though, the dent in the bed larger. Looking down he saw short black hair, tousled and soft. Broad shoulders and wiry muscles, no soft curves. For a moment he was taken back by this, shocked. Instead of freaking out though he snuggled closer, he could get used to this. Cas stirred a few minutes later, his eyes opening and looking up towards Dean. 

“I am male again.” Cas sighed, trying to separate from Dean. 

Dean pulled him close again. “What did I tell you, I don’t care.” He tilted Castiel’s chin up and kissed him deeply, making sure he had no doubt he liked him just as much male as he did female. 

“I just…” Castiel tried again once Dean broke away. 

“Do you need more convincing?” Dean grinned deviously. 

“It would be best to make sure.” Cas nodded, and Dean pulled him in again. 

When Sam woke up to the sound of groans he wondered if Dean had regretted his last night after waking up to a male angel. But when a loud broken cry of “Fuck Cas!” greeted his ears Sam had no doubt Dean had not regretted it. Gabriel stirred beside him. 

“Are they at it again?” He muttered, throwing a pillow over his head. 

“Yes.” Sam sighed, sinking back into bed. 

“They know they don’t have to make up for years of sexual tension in one day, don’t they?” 

“I am not sure they do.”

“What have we done Moose?”

“Created a monster.” Sam buried his head under the blankets, trying desperately to drown out the loud moans coming from Castiel’s room. 

Cas and Dean got out of bed late that day, both looking sexed out and way too happy to be either of them normally. Gabriel had made chocolate chip pancakes, and when the pair joined them in the kitchen Castiel’s face didn’t change from the bright smile like Sam had expected it to. 

“You aren’t going to try to kill me?” Gabriel sounded genuinely shocked. 

Dean grabbed a plate and piled a few pancakes on it, grabbing the bottle of syrup from Gabriel and sitting next to Cas. “You make the pancakes?”

“Yes?”

“Then we are good.” Dean nodded, grabbing two forks and handing one to Cas. Both eating of the same plate. Sam gave Dean a weird look. “What?”

“You guys… do I want to know?” Sam played oblivious, like he hadn’t heard them this morning. 

Dean grabbed the collar of Castiel’s shirt and pulled down revealing a few red blotches. “Those aren’t bruises.”

Castiel’s face turned bright red and Gabriel nearly spit out his pancake, then added. “Dude! Too much information!”

“He asked!” Dean grinned and Cas biffed him on the shoulder. 

“Hey! Only the fun bruises allowed!” Dean complained. 

“Later.” Castiel whispered loud enough only Dean could hear, making him choke a bit on his pancake, earning another weird look from his brother. 

“I really don’t want to know.” Sam sighed.


End file.
